Kiyotaka Ishimaru/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Kiyotaka Ishimaru.png|Character Design Profile from the in-game Art Gallery 38.jpg|From the art book. Beta DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Kiyotaka in the Beta version (Bottom - the second order from right to left). Ishimaru´s beta.jpg|Kiyotaka's Beta design. ishimarooo.png|A newer version of Kiyotaka's beta art and designs from the ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Kiyondo. Beta Taka and Byakuya design.jpg|A newer version of Kiyotaka's beta art and designs from the Danganonpa Reload Handbook along with Byakuya Togami. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Kiyotaka on the ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Kiyotaka and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaIshimaru'sBeta.jpg|Kiyotaka's beta close up. Introduction Danganronpa 1 Opening - Chihiro & Kiyotaka.png|Chihro & Kiyotaka in the game's intro Danganronpa 1 Kiyotaka Ishimaru Japanaese Game Introduction.png|Kiyotaka's Introduction (Japanese) Danganronpa 1 Kiyotaka Ishimaru English Game Introduction.png|Kiyotaka's Introduction (English) Prologue Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|The students gathered at the school entrance Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|The start of the Killing School Life Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Prologue surviving students Chapter 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).jpg|Kiyotaka and the others taking the elevator to the Class Trial room. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|Kiyotaka engaging in the first class trial. Chapter 2 morningexercises.png|During morning exercises. Duel_in_Sauna.png|The duel in the sauna. Chapter 3 Ishimaru's_Death.png|Kiyotaka's corpse. Ishi_Yamada_Death.jpg|Kiyotaka's and Hifumi Yamada's corpse. Chapter 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Kiyotaka in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Kiyotaka escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Kiyotaka Ishimaru.png|Kiyotaka's room. DR1 Present 101 Kiyotaka's Undergarments.gif|Kiyotaka's underwear. Report Card Kiyotaka Ishimaru Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Kiyotaka Ishimaru's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Page 1 (deceased). Kiyotaka Ishimaru Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Kiyotaka Ishimaru Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Kiyotaka Ishimaru Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Kiyotaka Ishimaru Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer Kiyotaka Ishimaru playing soccer.jpg|Kiyotaka playing soccer. |-| Anime= Episode 11 Taka, Leon, Mondo, Chihiro.PNG|Kiyotaka, Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro working together to seal up Hope's Peak Academy. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Opening Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Chihiro Fujisaki in the DR anime opening HQ.png|Kiyotaka and Chihiro Fujisaki in the opening. DRtA Everyone in Elevator.jpg|Kiyotaka riding the elevator in the opening. DRtA Everyone in Courtroom.jpg|Kiyotaka attending the Class Trial in the opening. Episode 01 Ishimaru Introduction EP1 HQ.png|Kiyotaka's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Kiyotaka and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Kiyotaka watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 03 Ishimaru anime episode 3.jpg|Kiyotaka shocked after Leon Kuwata is executed. Episode 04 Mondo arguing with Ishimaru.jpg|Mondo Owada arguing with Kiyotaka. Ishimaru_Mondo_Sauna.png|Kiyotaka and Mondo test each other's spirit. Mondo and Ishimaru the best friends.jpg|Kiyotaka and Mondo being best friends. Episode 05 Ishimaru crying.jpg|Kiyotaka crying when Mondo's found guilty. Episode 06 Ishimaru traumatized.jpg|Kiyotaka traumatized by Mondo's death. TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Kiyotaka apologizing to Alter Ego for Mondo killing Chihiro. Ishida in anime.png|Kiyotaka becoming "Kiyondo" after inspired by Mondo's words. Yamada arguing with Ishimaru.jpg|Kiyotaka arguing with Hifumi. IshimaruCorpse.png|Kiyotaka's corpse. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. End Cards Ed6.png|Kiyotaka in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Kiyotaka in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Kiyotaka in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 11 Yamada, Kirigiri, Celes, and Ishimaru.png|Hifumi, Kyoko, Celestia, and Kiyotaka in Makoto's hallucination Kuwata and Ishimaru's death.png|Kiyotaka and Leon dying in Makoto's hallucination. |-| Manga= File:Ishimaruchibi.png|Chibi Kiyotaka. Ishimarumanga3.png|Kiyotaka explaining what a school trial is. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Kiyotaka's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Ishimarumanga6.png|Kiyotaka during his personal introduction. grumble grumble.png|Kiyotaka and Mondo glaring at each other. Ishimarumanga9.png|Kiyotaka glaring at Mondo, swearing he won't lose. Ishimarumanga8.png|Kiyotaka scolding Mondo for his outfit and his gang's motives. Ishimarumanga11.png|Kiyotaka watching Mondo after his outburst. Ishimarumanga7.png|Kiyotaka telling Mondo not to call him a genius. Ishimarumanga12.png|Kiyotaka shocked by Mondo's words. Taka having no frienda.png|Kiyotaka explaining how he never had any friends. Ishimarumanga15.png|Kiyotaka's corpse. Ishimarumanga14.png|Kiyondo. Ishimarumanga13.png |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Kiyotaka in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Kiyotaka's (Manpei Takagi) Full Outfit in the play. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Taka played by Taishi.png|Kiyotaka's (Taishi Sugie) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= chishimondoposter.jpg|Official art. ChiIshiMondo.jpg|Official Art. Ishimaru_article.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg 4koma.jpg|Kiyotaka on the cover of the ''Danganronpa DNA Media Comics. Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4 (Standard).jpg|Kiyotaka on the cover of Danganronpa: The Animation Volume 4 with Chihiro and Mondo. Kiyotaka, Hifumi and Mondo DVD cover vol 5.jpg|Kiyotaka, Hifumi and Mondo on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5. snow.jpg|Official Art. yoouiuooiu.jpg|Official Scan. Ronpascan.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr mq43naWc2D1r42jomo2 400.jpg|Official scan. IMH.jpg|Official art. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Kiyotaka and Peko.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art with Peko Pekoyama. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png Cover Art Blue.jpg DA1 concept art 2.png DA1 concept art 4.png |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Kiyotaka Ishimaru.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/1:' [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Japanese Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Kiyotaka Ishimaru.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Kiyotaka Ishimaru.png|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Japanese Danganronpa: The Animation Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Kiyotaka Ishimaru.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/danganronpa:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html English Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Kiyotaka Ishimaru.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/reload:' [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ English Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. References ru: Галерея:Киётака Ишимару es: Galería:Kiyotaka Ishimaru